Shut Up And Just Sing
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko left to go to Barden University instead of staying in Japan and happened to bump into Donald, after a series of events, Kuroko found himself in the Treblemakers. Donald slowly but surely grows feeling for Kuroko, but would Kuroko have the same? Just as everything seems to go right, a surprise finds its way in threatening to change Kuroko's life forever! Will he overcome it?


**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko didn't really know what to think or say as he entered Barden University only to be knocked over by a dark skinned teenager with glasses.

"Oh, sorry." he said and stopped to help Kuroko up.

"It's ok." Kuroko sighed in perfect English that put Kagami's accented one to shame.

"I saw you I just couldn't stop in time." he said and Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"I'm Donald, you?" Donald asked with a slight smile.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" Kuroko said slowly.

"Weird name, interested in acapella? If you are, join the Treblemakers." Donald offered.

"Acapella?" Kuroko asked.

"It's singing but with your own voice." Donald helpfully supplied.

"Oh." Kuroko shuffled uncomfortably, "I…don't really sing…"

"Try singing." Donald encouraged.

"Um…I don't know much English songs, sorry." Kuroko muttered.

"Any language is fine." Donald said and Kuroko uncomfortably pulled out his phone and played the song Takao had dragged him to singing for the sake of his formed band made by Takao himself as singer and electric guitar, Himuro as bass, Sakurai surprisingly on drums(and he played like crazy which was weird considering his rather timid nature), Imayoshi as keyboard or piano, and Kasamatsu as any back up instrument parts and they had teasingly called themselves _**The Idiots**_ but it had actually stuck when they did a public show much to the locals' delight.

 _ **Future Line – Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai  
Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru  
Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa  
Onaji kurai yume mi gachina nakama ga irunda_

 _Tsunaida PASU wa kiri hiraiteiku mirai he no RAIN_

 _Massugu janai shikousakugoshita bokura no  
Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru  
Detarame janai hamidasugurai no jounetsu de  
Hikaru ashi ato KOOTO ippai egaite ikou_

 _BOORU ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi  
Mae ni mae ni, mezashite iku me ni mieru kanjou  
Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru  
Saguri nagara erabi nagara kakushin ni kaete_

 _Uketoru PASU ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishihyouji_

 _Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no  
Muchakucha na youde wakari yasui hodo no michishirube  
Yume no mamade owaraserareru wakenainda  
Kiri konde ike ippozutsu demo ashi wo tomezu_

 _Massugu janai shikousakugoshita bokura no  
Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru  
Detarame janai hamidasugurai no jounetsu de  
Hikaru ashi ato KOOTO ippai egaite ikou_

 _Mirai he no RAIN wo_

Kuroko sang the last note with a fond note, the music made him miss the band and his friends back in Japan but he decided to go to America for a reason after all.

Kuroko opened his eyes to see Donald smiling, "That was great, you have to join the Treblemakers!"

"Eh?" Kuroko intelligently asked.

Donald wasted no time to drag Kuroko to drag him to a group of singing males. Kuroko sighed, giving into the fact that he had no choice in the matter.

"Who's this? I ask you to help us out and you bring a kid with dyed hair with same colored contacts." a rather rude boy said arrogantly.

"It's natural." Kuroko muttered under his breath but apparently the boy heard because he said mockingly, "Oh really? Because that color fooled me, what are you? A weirdo?"

Donald jumped in before Kuroko could retort, "Bumper, I want him to join the Treblemakers."

"What? You gotta be kidding me Donald. I doubt he could even hit a decent note" Bumper snorted.

"Bumpe-" "You know Bumper-san, how about a showdown, let's see if you can beat me if you can talk trash like that." Kuroko challenged with a fire in his eyes.

Bumper smirked, "Fine then, tonight at the theater stage, pick a song weirdo."

Kuroko hesitated and mentally looked through the list of English songs he actually knew the lyrics to before deciding, "Let's do 'I'm Insane' by Myah Marie."

"Very well, see you tonight weirdo, get ready to be whooped." Bumper laughed.

Donald scowled and pulled Kuroko away muttering under his breath before addressing Kuroko with a worried look, "Sorry about Bumper but are you sure you're going to be ok? I thought you didn't know much English songs."

"I know the song 'I'm Insane' enough thanks to Imayoshi-kun who always had it playing on with him around because the others joked that it fitted him well." Kuroko replied blankly and Donald sweatdropped.

"I'm hungry; let's go get a vanilla milkshake after I put my stuff in my dorm room." Kuroko said and started to walk towards the dorms.

"Hey wait up! I'll go with you!" Donald exclaimed, Kuroko clapped his hands together blankly, "Great, show me where this room is please."

Kuroko held out a piece of paper with his room number on it, Donald grabbed it and took a look, eyes widening in surprise, "This is my dorm room too, how lucky, let's go."

Donald took Kuroko's hand and ran off to the direction of the dorm room in a rush, he had a good feeling about Kuroko, a very good feeling.


End file.
